


Healing

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bearded Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Reader, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Hurt Dean Winchester, Long haired Dean, Reader Loves Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: It’s been months since you and Dean broke up but you’ve agreed to help Sam when Dean gets hurt. This shouldn’t be a problem, right?
Relationships: deanxreader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Healing

Sam called to ask for help. Dean had been injured and they were holed up in an old hunter buddy’s family campgrounds. It had been months since you and Dean had broken up. You weren’t sure how you felt about seeing Dean again. But it was Dean and so you came running.  
You both burned so hot for each other but Dean could get over protective about hunting and other things. You agreed to help the boys for Sam. Not because you wanted to see Dean again. Not because you missed him so much it hurt. Not because you still dreamt about him every night. It was because Sam asked.  
At least that’s what you told yourself as you drove up through the mountains to the shuttered campground. You settled in at a cabin across from Sam and Dean’s.  
You met Sam outside their cabin. The temperature was dropping and you heard reports of a snow storm. You had brought them the basics but Sam needed some help healing Dean since Cas was out of commission, and that was more than you could do. Sam briefed you on Dean’s leg injury and a couple of other things.  
You walked inside and saw Dean in a comfy looking oversized chair by the fire. He turned to face you and your heart dropped out of the bottom of your stomach. Dean had a thick beard and long, shaggy hair. You stopped in your tracks, trying to catch your breath. You don’t think Dean had ever looked like this yet he looked absolutely beautiful. He smiled at you, brushing the hair from his eyes and you felt your heart burst. Damn it. This was going to be so hard. You barely listened to a thing Sam said before he said his goodbyes and left. You had a strange feeling that Dean wasn’t listening much either as you felt his eyes follow you as you took your coat off and checked the fire.  
You were a bundle of nervous energy, trying to avoid looking at Dean directly or talk much to him. As soon as you got Sam’s call, you knew. You could try to kid yourself but you knew how easy it would be to want to comfort Dean and hold him. You knew Dean had probably moved on. But seeing him like this, long dark locks of hair nearly covering those emerald green eyes and a thick beard with flecks of red and gray sprinkled in, you had to wonder if maybe he missed you too.  
“Could you get me a glass of water?” Dean asked quietly, his voice hoarse. You nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. You hadn’t heard it in so long and now there was a note of sadness in it. You brought it to him, his fingers grazing yours as your stomach dipped. Dean seemed to shiver. You grabbed a blanket from the bench behind him and threw it over him. You tucked it in around him. “I should head over to my cabin before the snow hits,” you said, trying to avoid his gaze. Dean caught your hand and held it to his chest. You held your breath. He tilted his head back to look up at you as you stood behind him. His shaggy hair fell back from his beautiful face. His emerald eyes locked on yours. You felt weak looking into those eyes. How you missed the smattering of freckles that dotted his cheeks. His beard was trimmed back and perfectly highlighted his lips. His skin was warm and rough against yours as he looked up at you. “Stay,” he said softly.  
You had to leave.  
This would not end well if you stayed. You stammered a rushed goodbye and made your way to the door, opening it quickly.  
There was already a foot of snow on the ground. And your cabin was at least 50 yards away. You closed the door, feeling defeated. You could definitely spend a night with Dean and it not lead to anything, right?  
You sat in the chair across from Dean. You had removed your coat but now you felt cold. You tucked your hands into the sleeves of your sweater. Dean leaned forward, careful of his injured leg, and threw another log on the fire.  
“Better?” He asked. You nodded, wrapping your arms around yourself. Dean looked at you with a soft smile and shook his head. “What?” You asked, suspicious. He laughed and looked at you. “Still so stubborn,” he said smiling. “Look who’s talking,” you said trying not to grin. Dean laughed and nodded. “Fair point,” he said. You pulled your legs up on the chair, willing yourself to warm up. “Stop being stubborn and get over here,” Dean insisted, pulling the blanket back for you. “I’m fine,” you said as you looked into the fire. “You know damn well you’re freezing that cute little ass of yours,” Dean said.  
“So you remember my ass?” You snapped. “I remember all of you beautiful,” Dean said looking right at you. Your cheeks grew hot. “Come on, I promise not to bite,” Dean sighed. “Unless you want me to,” he smirked. You couldn’t help but smile.  
“Thought I was the biter,” you said as you reluctantly sat next to Dean. He had moved over but you still tried to keep your distance. You immediately felt so much warmer under the blanket next to Dean but you didn’t dare move any closer to him. You desperately wanted to but you knew you should try to keep your distance. You sat awkwardly avoiding eye contact with him.  
The silence between you grew until you finally said “We should probably head to bed,” a bit too loudly. “I was thinking the same thing,” Dean’s voice was husky. “You should take the bed,” you said firmly. “I’ll help you prop up your leg,” you tried to stand as Dean’s arm snaked behind you and you stilled. He pulled a lever and the oversized chair reclined backwards. The sudden movement propelled you right onto Dean’s chest.  
“It’s a recliner,” Dean said softly. “You take the bed.” He nodded behind him to the bed that sat close by his chair.  
“It’ll be better for your leg,” you argued lamely, trying not to think too much about how good Dean smelled. “Take it,” Dean said with finality.  
You managed to extricate yourself from the recliner and stand. You excused yourself as quickly as you could. Your heart hammered in your chest. Being that close to Dean again after so many months apart left you feeling lightheaded. You changed quickly into the flannel Dean lent you when you realized your clothes were in the other cabin.  
You climbed under the covers, feeling the crisp chill of the sheets against your bare legs. You could hear Dean lightly snoring as you settled into bed. You listened to the crackling of the fire as you willed yourself to sleep but Dean’s face lingered on your mind.  
You thought of his green eyes. How soft they were as you laid against him. He still smelled so good and manly. He felt so warm against you. The last few hours played out over and over again in your mind.  
Before you knew it, you were startled awake by the creaking of the recliner as Dean shifted. You glanced at the old digital clock beside the bed and saw it was 2am. You burrowed back under the covers when you heard Dean’s soft voice call your name. You stilled. Slowly you began to rise before you realized Dean was snoring once again. Was he dreaming about you?  
You sat up in bed, wide awake now. You shivered and wrapped the blankets tighter around you. The fire looked like it was dying down. You could hear Dean yanking at the blanket. You walked over to the fireplace and threw another log in, careful to make as little noise as possible.  
You turned towards Dean. His breathing was relaxed, his face serene. You wanted to reach out and touch him but stopped yourself. Dean gripped the arm rests as his face grew dark. He must’ve been having a nightmare. Suddenly his long lashes fluttered open.  
“Bad dream?” You asked, concerned. “The worst,” Dean said softly as he shifted in the recliner. He sat up, pulling the lever down. “Want to talk about it?” You perched on the armrest. He looked up at you, his shaggy hair falling back from his eyes. “Not really,” he said softly.  
You couldn’t help yourself and brushed a stray strand from his brow. Dean leaned into your touch. You felt a pang of regret, knowing you shouldn’t have been so close. You stood up, backing away when Dean stopped you in your tracks.  
“It was about you,” he said hoarsely. You held your breath. “All my dreams are about you,” he said as he gazed into the fire. “Even the nightmares?” You asked. “Especially those,” Dean sighed. You stood in the shadows, tears stinging your eyes. You backed away, turning back towards bed.  
“Because you’re gone. I can’t find you and I search everywhere,” Dean’s voice sounded strained. “And sometimes, the dreams are really good. I can hear you laughing and I see your face and I can touch you and hold you. Then I wake up and remember that I let you walk away,” Dean turns his head towards you. He reached out for your hand, holding it in his gently. Your heart pounded so hard you could hear it in your ears.  
“Dean...” you wanted to pull away. You could hear your voice crack. “I can’t,” you looked down at your hand in his. “All my dreams are about you too,” you said softly as a thick tear slid down your face. You wiped it away with the back of your hand as Dean pulled you gently closer. You had to stop yourself from falling into his lap completely as you became very aware that you were wearing his shirt as pajamas.  
“You’re shivering,” Dean pulled you closer and this time you were in his lap. He wrapped the blanket tight around the both of you as he held you close. He rubbed your arms briskly, trying to warm you up. You curled up against him, grateful for his warmth. Suddenly you felt so tired. Too tired to argue. Too tired to pretend this wasn’t exactly where you wanted to be. You laid your head against Dean’s broad chest as he rested his chin against your head. “Just for a minute,” you murmured as you closed your eyes. “Ok,” Dean mumbled as he began to drift off again. 

You woke up suddenly, disoriented. You were alone and tears sprang quickly to your eyes. You glanced at the empty bed and around the room. You threw another log on the fire as you stood, wrapping the blanket around you. You climbed into bed, pulling your knees to your chest as you sat against the headboard, confused.  
Dean hobbled out of the bathroom. “You were gone,” you said, your voice sounding so small. Dean climbed into bed next to you, pulling you close. “Bad dream?” He asked, brushing the hair from your face. You nodded. “The worst,” you looked up at him.  
Even with his uncharacteristically long shaggy hair and bearded, he was still the most beautiful man you’d ever seen. Dean sat against the headboard, his thick arm wrapped around you. You lay your head on his chest, listening to his heart beating steadily.  
“Want to talk about it?” He asked softly. “Not even a little,” you held him close. “Waking up alone is the hard part,” you sighed. Dean closed his eyes, nodding in agreement. He lifted your face, looking at you with such tenderness. His thumb caressed your face. “We could try to stop being so damn stubborn,” he said, his eyes wet.  
“And what?” you asked as you brushed a strand of hair back from his forehead. “Be happy for the first time in months?”  
“Sounds crazy, huh?” He said as he brought his lips to yours. You nodded as you kissed him. 

You didn’t think about what drove you both apart. You didn’t think about how it hurt to say goodbye to Dean, how it broke you. You weren’t thinking of the long, lonely months or tomorrow. Only now. Only this moment with Dean mattered.  
He kissed you hungrily, his hands snaking under your shirt. His warm hands on your naked breasts was electrifying. He yanked at your panties and you kicked them off eagerly. You tugged at the drawstring of his pajama bottoms. Dean shimmied out of them a bit awkwardly, grimacing as he worked them off of his injured leg. You slowed, making sure he was okay before Dean lifted you onto his bare lap. You pulled at the hem of his olive green Henley. You had to pull away for a few moments so that you could yank it off of him. Dean grumbled adorably as you stopped kissing him for those few seconds and you were pretty sure you spotted him pouting.  
You ran your fingers through his long hair. It was so foreign to see Dean like this and it excited you more than you knew was possible. You felt Dean’s considerable girth against your slick mound.  
Dean tugged at the remaining buttons on your shirt. He tossed the shirt aside as he cupped your breasts. He licked and sucked at them. You laughed as his beard tickled your skin.  
“You like that, huh?” Dean looked up at you. You caressed his face, stroking his thick beard and nodded. “Very tickly,” you said. Dean rubbed his beard softly against your chest as you squirmed, laughing. Dean held your close, not letting you wriggle free and pinned you down as you both laughed. He lightly straddled you, careful of his injured leg. A curtain of dark hair fell forward, and you reached up to push it back ever so slightly. Dean kissed the inside of your wrist trailing down the inside of your arm. It felt as if you were the only two people in the world and that was enough.  
Dean entered you and you felt tears prickling the corners of your eyes. You had missed him so much. You wrapped your legs around him as Dean thrust deeply into you. You threw your head back against the pillows as Dean covered you in kisses. You looked up at Dean and saw him grimace, trying to hide the pain from his leg. He saw the worry on your face and immediately shook his head.  
“You’re worth it,” he insisted. You pushed him off and onto his back. “Stubborn boy,” you said as you mounted him. Dean groaned through gritted teeth. “Fuck,” he softly hissed as you began to rock on him, careful of his leg. “I do love this view,” he said as he sat up, kissing you.  
You became lost within each other, letting the sweet pleasure build and ebb, teasing out your long overdue orgasms. You felt a thin sheen of sweat prickle over your body as you felt Dean’s thick cock stretch and fill you. You forgot about the cold winter air seeping in through the cracks of the old cabin. You forgot about the dying fire. You rode Dean with reckless abandon. And he matched your pace at every turn.  
You were right at the cusp of orgasm as Dean held you tight against him. You were a tangle of limbs as Dean’s lips traced the delicate curve of your neck. You gripped him tightly, biting into his shoulder lightly as you felt the sweet release of orgasm. Dean shuddered, your name on his plush lips as he came hard within you.  
Finally you both stilled, spent. Dean fell back against the pillows, eyes closed, as a happy grin stretched across his face. You stayed on top of him, admiring his beautifully serene face. You lay against his chest, listening to his heart slow until it beat at its usual pace. You felt a tear roll down your cheek and quickly wiped it away. Dean lifted your chin and saw the sadness in your eyes. “Hey,” he said gently, “what’s wrong?”  
You shook your head, trying to will back the tears that began to fall. You sat up, wiping them away. Dean seemed to read your mind.  
He sat up, cupping your chin and turning your head to face him. “I already lost you once. You think I’m about to lose you again?”  
“Yeah well, we’re both stubborn idjits,” your voice cracked. Dean laughed. “We are. Kind of makes us perfect for each other, don’t you think?” Dean grinned in that boyish way of his that made you melt and you couldn’t help but smile. You pushed back the hair from his forehead, sliding your hand down to caress his face. “I can’t lose you again,” Dean leaned into the palm of your hand.  
“I missed you so much,” you said softly. Dean kissed your hand. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arm around your waist. You grinned as you looked at him and his long hair.  
“You like the hair, huh?” He asked. You nodded as you felt your cheeks flush. “What’s that about?” He asked as you ran your fingers through his hair. You shook your head, unable to hide your goofy smile. “Oh now you have to tell me,” he teased. You leaned your head against the headboard, giving him a sideways glance. You leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. “Just wondering how much fun it’ll be to hold onto when your head’s between my legs,” you kissed his earlobe as you pulled away. Dean brightened. “Oh we will most definitely find out!” He grinned wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen’s long haired look has been very inspiring.


End file.
